gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Fascist State of Countryhumans
The Fascist State of Countryhumans, or FSCH for short, is a bunch of countries that are represented by people with the flag of that country on the head. They have allied with the Furries. They are the sworn enemies of the Democratic Republic of Polandball. They have a similar sized army of the DRP, but have substantially less popularity and influence. History Evidence has shown that Countryhumans have existed as far back as 2012, though they only came into their own toward the end of 2018, coinciding with the 1st Furry War. They used to be part of the DRP, but they chose to declare independence and create their own nation. Around this time, the Furries infiltrated their leadership tree and influenced them to draw them closer to their own. After waiting a few months for them to build up their forces they extended offer for them to officially join the United States of Furries. Among their conditions were the drawing of various countries as Furries, as well as the creation of Furry propaganda by the members of the State. This had the added effect of drawing the Artists closer to the Furries due to their ties with the Countryhumans. Tactics One of the main tactics used by Countryhumans is the use of nationalism to convince the public that they are not their enemy. This is done through the constant pictures of the nations, something that inspires many and causes them to trust the FSCH. They take pride in causing nationalistic pride, an attribute they share with their parent state. Many tactics used by them are not their own, instead being fed to them by the Furries. This was created an air of nervousness, though people are generally content. Involvement in the War The Countryhumans have only been seen in the European theatre of the war. Despite occasional requests from other USF members to fight in other regions, the only location outside of Europe they have shown true interest in is Japan, due to its favouritism among the community. Besides that, they have territory in eastern Austria, Switzerland, Slovakia, and Liechtenstein. They have been locked in combat with DRP, who border them to their East. They also sent some troops North to help in Sweden whilst it was still under Furry administration, and other to help in areas such as Ukraine. Actions undertaken by rouge Countryhumans has brought backlash against the FSCH, causing the front with DRP to become an extremely hot battlefield as the events have unfolded in Warsaw. After the conclusion of the 2nd Furry War, relationships with USGR members improved drastically due to reduced Furry control over them. In particular, healthy relationships have been built with the 5th Reich and the DRP. Though nothing is confirmed, it was rumoured that the FSCH was going to leave the USF in favor of the USGR, via possible reunification with the Polandballers. Those rumors soon turned true as the Countryhumans left the U.S.F. with their main reason being lack of funding and military support. The Countryhumans have yet to join the U.S.G.R., but do not want to be reunified with the Polandballers.Category:Furry Axis Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance